Jermanyland
The Kingdom of Jermanyland Jeremanyland is a Monarchy run by its Head of State 'King Jeremiah I' who has considable legal power. It is a very left wing nation where Social Democratic Parties win up to 83% of the the Parliament Seats during national Elections. (59% is now a Pro-Royalist Social Democratic Party) A Senate has not yet been created. Jeremiah I and the Rise His Actual name is Anthony, Jeremiah was a Name he used set an Example for the future line of the throne to use a name similiar to the the Kingdom and to Hopefully associate His name with the Nationalist population. King Jeremiah I is the the first of the MacRuairi Clan to climb to the top ranks of the nation as Jermanyland had previously been a Republic run by the Adams Family. It was a deeply corrupt nation, until 1980 when the Adams became an International embarassment in the USA after the Prime Minister Sean Adams brother Derek was caught smuggling drugs out of Mexico. Although censorship in Jermanyland was strict at the time, Jeremians' in foreign nations spread word to there family's through mail into Jermanlyand. After this the MacRuairi Family headed by Anthony (Jeremiah), Set up JNLA (Jeremian National Liberation Army) in 1981. Anthony MacRuairi says that terrorism was there first idea as setting up a Political party would have been pointless and quickly outlawed. The JNLA didn't have a very easy beginning as Jeremanyland was a very pro-Catholic Country, and although the Catholic Church was not in favour of the Adams Family Control over the Country, The Adams Family made very large donations to the church allowing the Church to spend lavishly on themselves and not speak out against Government Faults. Due to Censorship this could not be publicated. Until the MacRuairi family set up an underground Printing press in 1983 with funds they raised from Jermian-Americans wishing to see the Adams quashed . They distributed 5 page booklets (Jermian Reform Mag) every week through out the Country through local JNLA members. It dished the Dirt on both the Catholic Church and the Adams Family. The majority or people who's loyalty to the Government was already questioned due to the the cuts in Social Welfare, run down schools and increased expenditures on Military parades and Government palaces flocked to Join the JNLA as it was the only major resistence organisation known at the time. In 1984 the JNLA carried out assasinations on 3 senior Governments officials. After the Adams Family noticed there was little sympathy for the victims they became worried about the JNLA's rising importance. Later that year Anthony MacRuairi officially set up 'The Jermian Democratic Reform Party' (JDR Party) unknown to be the political Wing of the JNLA. It was banned within 4 Days but the publication of the ban was mentioned in 'The Jermian Reform Mag' Sean Adams Gave into Pressure due to the Presidents publicly noted Unease about the direction of the Nation. Prime Minister Sean Adams legalised JDR within 2 weeks. The President called it a new beginning. This Lead to the Adams Family becoming concerned about the Presidents alliances (Although a member of 'The National Jermian Centrist Party' Headed by Prime Mininister Adams which had a 71% majority in Parliament through scare tactics and untrue allegations about opposition which by 1984 where just Adams puppets). This Lead to the Assasination of President Collins in 1985 after rumours emerged he planned on dissolving Parliament and holding elections. 1985 Massacre The Jermian Reform Mag (Still Illegal) openly blamed Sean Adams family for the killing, and Supporters of JNLA and JDR took to the streets in protest. Sean Adams Minister for Defence called it an outrage and unfortunaly used no mercy on the protesters. 67 people where shot dead, while 176 where wounded. There was an International outcry towards the usually isolated Nation Of Jermanyland and Its Government. Prime Minister called it a an unspeakable tragedy and fired his Defence Minister who was later executed. This did not Stop the United Nations Launching an Investigation. After the Jermian Government Refused to give the U.N access to State Files to follow up the Investigation the Republic Of France publised the fact that they would be appealing to the United Nations Security Council to call on International sanctions against Jermanyland. The United Kingdom and USA also made more sutle hints they would support such a notion, While Russia Wanting to better Relations with USA and Western Europe Said it would support any UN Security Council Solution. China didnt have a great relationship to Jermanyland to defend, while it also supported JDR Party as it was seen as Socialist and thus promted calls to issue harsh sanctions. The United Nations demanded that election be called in Jermanyland within 3 weeks with them as supervisors to make sure there was no illegal doings or face International sanctions. Jermanyland only produced 47% of its food and thus understood international sanctions would cripple its nation. Prime Minister Sean Adams proposed an Act in Parliament to dissolve itself but it failed to get the 50% plus one vote support the first time. The UN Security Council did not sympathize with Sean Adams trying to do the right thing, they introduced mild sanctions. Sean Adams then threatened his own party he would fire his Cabinet and resign as Prime Minister and leave the nation without both a Prime Minister and President (Elections for a President had not begun yet), Due to the Jermian legal system which meant that only the the Prime Minister could call new Presidential elections, and only the President could officially declare a new Prime Minister it obviously wasnt a situation the Parliament could ignore. Sean Adams proposed a second Act calling for dissolvment of Parliament and new elections on April 1985. It was passed by 432 to 68. The Jermian Democratic Reform Party won 55% (275 out of 500) of the seats in 1985. The Head of the party William MacRuairi (Anthony's Brother) proposed an Act amending the Constitution to give the President less powers over the Military, yet bring in a Presidential Republic. In Jermanyland to amend the constitution all that was need was a 50% plus one vote (251 seats). It was passed by 57.6% and the new Prime Minister William MacRuairi called Presidential Elections which Anthony stood for and got 56% of the electorate. THE KINGDOM Anthony MacRuairi was quickly sworn in as President of the Republic of Jermanyland. His family which wished to remain in power pressured him in 1992 into Declaring the Republic a herititary Monarchy. He issued a a Presidential order to the Jermian Supreme Court (Created in 1987) to sign the bill and edit the official name of the Country and subsequently edit the Office of Head of State. The court which was elected by the Parliament and was obviously full of Jermian Democratic Supporters and was accepted as within the Constitutional Rights of the President to edit his own office title and Presidential election procedures (which would never follow again, but would be herititary) as long as the majority of the Parliament didn't object. By 1993 the legal procedures had been carried out and President Anthony MacRuairi was named King Jeremiah I. The Arch Bishop of Dubrovnik (Nations Capital) asked to head the Cermony declaring him King. It was refused and instead headed by The Royal Secretary of State (A newly created office). It was watched on TV by most of Jermanylands 50 million Citizens. The Next day the Government passed The Royal Assets Act which passed certain Palaces and Sate Assets to the Kings herititary Trust. In 1994 Jeremiah I announced he had left the JNLA Army Council after becoming President. The 'Army' still fucntions to this day as a Mafia, but with little power and few assets. Category:Nations